Just A Moment
by EloquentDisaster
Summary: A moment shared between Ari and Gaara, of sleepless nights, dancing, moon light and sun light. A mildly cheesy fic dragged up from files of yester year. Oneshot GaaraxOC


Just a Moment

~ I ~ L ~ O ~ V ~ E ~ R ~ E ~ V ~ I ~ E ~ W ~ S ~ 

Ari groaned and sat up in her bed, her covers tangled around her legs, one pillow tossed to the floor. She hadn't been able to sleep. No particular reason, she just wasn't tired. Spending to much time with Gaara probably.

But, since she was awake, she might as well do something other than laying in bed, retracing her already memorized ceiling pattern. She pulled a black hoodie over her slight frame, covering the rainbow tank top that hung askew on her chest. Her orange shorts hung off her hips and cut off mid thigh, exposing her legs to the cool night air. She pulled off her socks before heading out her window, as per she was to lazy to just slip on some shoes. 

Ari walked slowly through the quiet streets, working her restless muscles. She slowed as she passed where to turn if she was to go to Gaara's momentary home in Kohona. She shook her head as the gentle breeze urged her the opposite direction. She sighed and let the wind push her along until she found herself atop one of the many buildings. The roof curved, much like the other roofs, to two high peaks on either side. On one she could make a familiar figure and a slight smile spread across her features. 

"Gaara-kun?" she called, loud enough so her could hear, but quiet enough so she wouldn't wake up anyone. He glanced over his shoulder and gave the smallest, slightest nod, before his focus returned to the moon, hanging full and bright in the night sky. 

Ari noticed how the light reflected off his pale skin, making him glow, and wanted to giggle. No one should be that pale. His hair looked silver flecked in the moonlight and she stared transfixed for a moment before slowly coming back to reality. Honestly, this zoning out had to stop. Aimlessly she wandered up to the exact center of the roof, where the curve was at it's lowest. On small, bare feet she began to dance to the music in her head, looking graceful for once in her life. She began to hum the tune of the song, doing something similar to interpretive dance, but she didn't care. As if she ever cared when she looked utterly ridiculous, because she did basically all the time. Ari danced lightly across the moonlit surface, her footing sure despite her bare feet. Beaming up at the moon she continued to dance around, the movement slowly becoming less bizarre and more…actually dance like. Who knew?

Gaara let his eyes wander down to where _she_ was, dancing so care free at such a time at night, and still looking utterly ridiculous, as only she could do. She had become his closest friend since she had declared them friends when they had met. At the time he had been utterly annoyed with her, and simply ignored her. But as time pressed on he had realized what a truly valuable friend she was. She didn't ask for every detail, or what was wrong. She didn't try to change him or offer fake solace. She was…real. She was that point where the earth met the sky. She was, special because she was, well, Ari. 

Her smile caught his eye and a warm feeling spread from some small point in his body to blossom, stretching to every fingertip, leaving his nerves feeling utterly alive. This feeling was new to him, and he still had no name for it. But whenever he saw these brief glimpses of her looking utterly blissful it happened, and it didn't displease him.

When the she stopped suddenly Gaara had to clear his mind to process what had happened. He finally glanced down at where Ari had been and saw her, still there. But now she was still, and silent. She was facing the horizon, hands clasped behind her back. The sun was rising, setting fire to the sky before the two shinobi. Ari stood in silent stillness, welcoming the sun. Gaara sat staring at the sun's affect on the girl as she had with him in the moonlight. Both were transfixed.

The suns first orange rays spilled onto the sleeping city, bathing the two in the warm first light. Ari closed her eyes and soaked up the sun, stretching slightly. It set her locks in a new, golden color that rivaled all other colors. After a moment Ari slowly opened her blue gray eyes, turning her gaze to Gaara, who caught her warm gaze before looking quickly away. Ari smiled lightly and walked slowly up to where Gaara was. The point on which he was sitting was actually a flat kind of square, and he was sitting on the far corner, his right leg propped up as he rested against his gourd. Of course he noticed Ari approaching, but he was fine with it, watching the sun continue it's slow ascend. 

Ari finally reached the top and sat next to Gaara, sitting purposefully close but not so she would invade personal space. The two sat in silence, but a comfortable one that required no spoken words. They marveled at the everyday miracle in silent reverence. 

Suddenly Ari felt her body relax, ready for sleep as soon as everyone else was starting to wake. Of course. Maybe she was defective, it wouldn't surprise her. Ari's eyes drooped closed slowly and she was fine just falling asleep there, in the comfort of a very special friend. As Ari began to simply pass out sitting there her body rocked toward Gaara, and, whether intentional or not, her head landed with a soft thump on his shoulder. 

Gaara jumped slightly as the extra weight was added to his shoulder, but with a simple glance at the girl sleeping so peacefully so suddenly he relaxed. He slowly turned his gaze back to the almost risen sun. He could feel Kohona stirring slightly, and finished watching the sun rise, feeling at peace with the world for this one moment. The warmth was welcome, coming from both the sun and he girl to his left. She was always so warm. And he just sat a treasured the moment. 

Because if the world was filled with moments like this life would be wonderful. 

~ A ~ N ~ D ~ S ~ U ~ B ~ L ~ I ~ M ~ I ~ N ~ A ~ L ~ M ~ M ~ E ~ S ~ S ~ A ~ G ~ E ~ S ~ 

**A/N: Yayy! This was a reallllyyy old fic I dragged up and edited. I figure if I put up along with the other one some one person will be bound to read one or the other, like it, and check my page for any more story. So TA DA! -Tosses confetti-**

**I might have to stop writing one shots eventually…xP**

**PSHAW BISHES. I love you all!**

**~Eloquent (aka Pineapple) 3 **


End file.
